Where We Are Now
by maddiethurowthealchemist
Summary: Years after the Zero Requiem, Suzaku has a question to ask Lelouch that will change everything. WARNINGS: Spoiler for R2, SuzaLulu (yaoi), and MAJOR MAJOR FLUFF.


A/N: Plotless Suzalulu fluff! AS I SAID, EVERYTHING IS SUZALULU AND NOTHING HURTS! Actually, SPOILER FOR R2: This takes place after the Zero Requiem, and Lelouch is alive YAY!

Title: Where We Are Now

Summary: Years after the Zero Requiem, Suzaku has a question to ask Lelouch that will change everything.

Warnings: SPOILER FOR R2 I GUESS! Suzalulu (yaoi), and seriously, the WHOLE thing is just fluff. It's _**VERY FLUFFY. :D**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or these two lovely boys. *cries*

Note: _Suzaku's thoughts, __**Lelouch's thoughts. **_There will be italics if something is emphasized, or if there's a flashback (I'll say when there's a flashback).

Lelouch lay in his bed, unable to sleep. He rolled over on his side to see a beautiful Japanese boy with beautiful chocolate colored hair, sleeping.

Lelouch smiled to himself, and began to think. This beautiful boy laying next to him happened to be his boyfriend, best friend, his world, his everything. This boy just so happened to be Suzaku Kururugi.

So much had happened between Lelouch and Suzaku. Suzaku and Lelouch had met many, many years prior to now. They were just kids, and best friends. They had been separated by war, and they both never thought they'd see each other again.

They met again 7 years later, and Suzaku had saved Lelouch from being shot. Lelouch himself had become Zero, and during the day, him and Suzaku just attended school like normal students. They both fell in love with each other after they met again.

Suzaku had found out Lelouch was Zero, which made him resent him for the longest time. But Suzaku over time came to gradually forgive Lelouch. And one day, he became his loyal knight.

_(Flashback)_

"_Suzaku, I have a favor to ask of you." Lelouch said. "What is it?" Suzaku asked. "I need you to kill me." Lelouch said. Suzaku didn't understand. Lelouch said it like it was almost easy to say. "No! I can't!" Suzaku exclaimed. _

"_Suzaku, we both know the world will become better if I'm dead. I destroyed the world, and it's your chance to restore it and become the hero of the people." Lelouch stated. "No! Lelouch, my life doesn't mean anything if you aren't in it!" Suzaku exclaimed. "Suzaku-" Lelouch was cut off. "You say people will be happy if your dead?! How do you think I feel?!" Suzaku yelled, and before he knew it, Suzaku was crying._

_Suzaku began to walk forward, and before Lelouch could do anything more, Suzaku firmly pressed his lips against Lelouch's, his hands finding their way to Lelouch's face. Lelouch didn't have time to process anything, so he didn't respond. Suzaku pulled away, and Lelouch looked at him wide eyed. _

"_Suzaku..." Lelouch began. "I love you." Suzaku said, staring Lelouch in the eyes. "That's why..." Suzaku began. Lelouch leaned in and Suzaku met him halfway, crushing their lips together. Lelouch felt his eyes tear up a little and he wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck._

_Suzaku pulled away several seconds later, slightly panting. "That's why...I will not kill you." Suzaku said. "But, after all that's happened between us, why me?" Lelouch asked. "I fell in love with you as soon as I met you again. I may not have agreed with what you were doing for awhile, but I didn't hate you, I don't want to hate you, and I don't think I ever could hate you. I love you, Lelouch." Suzaku said, smiling a little. "I love you too." Lelouch said._

_(End Of Flashback)_

Lelouch kept his gaze on Suzaku, who was incredibly still. Lelouch smiled, and began to play with locks of Suzaku's beautiful hair.

Suzaku soon woke up to the sight of his boyfriend, and he smiled. "How long have you been up?" Suzaku asked. "A little while." Lelouch said. "Why didn't you get me up?" Suzaku asked. "Because, I wanted to watch you sleep." Suzaku blushed at Lelouch's words.

"Your so cute when you blush." Lelouch said, smiling. Suzaku returned the smile. Lelouch was still on his side, facing Suzaku who was also laying on his side, but facing Lelouch. "Come here." Suzaku said, motioning Lelouch forward.

Lelouch rolled closer to Suzaku, smiling. Suzaku pulled Lelouch even closer, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "Could you not sleep?" Suzaku asked. "Not really." Lelouch replied. "What happened?" Suzaku asked.

"I was just thinking a lot. About a few years ago, when I told you you needed to kill me. And then, you kissed me." Lelouch said, a smile forming on his face. "You know what, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked. "Hm?" Lelouch asked. "You have _no _idea how long I wanted to kiss you. I knew I liked you when we were kids, but we were just kids, but as I got older, it became clearer." Suzaku said. "And when you asked me to kill you, I couldn't do it. I didn't even want to _think _about it. You know what else?" Suzaku asked. "Yeah?" Lelouch asked. "I never thought you'd feel the same." Suzaku said, kissing Lelouch's nose.

Lelouch blushed lightly at Suzaku's action. "I knew I loved you from the start, too. And I wanted to kiss you, but I was afraid." Lelouch admitted.

Suzaku said, and looked into Lelouch's eyes. "I love you so much, Lulu." Suzaku said, whispering in Lelouch's ear. Just how gently he said it made Lelouch shiver. "I love you too, Suzaku." Lelouch replied, smiling. "I'm going to kiss you now." Suzaku said, and pecked a blushing Lelouch on the lips. Suzaku and Lelouch both wrapped their arms around each other, and kissed. Over and over again.

Suzaku smiled into the kisses. _It's just like it's my first time kissing him again... _After awhile, Suzaku pulled away. _**I love him so much. **_

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, getting up from the bed. "Hm? Where are you going?" Lelouch asked. "I'll be right back, I promise." Suzaku smiled, and left the room. Lelouch waited a few minutes, and he was sitting on the side of the bed, looking at Suzaku, who had just walked back into the room. Suzaku took a deep breath, and was giving off a nervous vibe. He began to sweat a little, and he was slightly shaking.

"Suzaku? Are you ok?" Lelouch asked. "Yes." Suzaku replied. _What if he says no...? _Suzaku took one last deep breath and began.

"Lelouch, I love you. So much. I always have, and I always will. Your so beautiful and kind and sweet and I'm so happy to wake up next to you every day. I'm so lucky to have you. We've been together for several years now. And you know what? I want to be with you all the rest of the years I have remaining on this Earth. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to kiss you every day. I want to hold you. I want to fend off all of the people who hurt you and protect you, and I just want to be with you forever. So this is why I'm asking you..." Suzaku trailed off a little, kneeling in front of his boyfriend, opening a beautiful velvet box with a silver wedding band inside.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, will you do me the honor of being my husband?" Suzaku asked, looking into Lelouch's beautiful violet eyes.

Lelouch was trying to process it all. He continued to stare at Suzaku who was kneeling, with a wedding band. _**YES! **_Lelouch began crying, and got off the bed, sitting in front of Suzaku. Lelouch began to smile through his tears. "Yes! Yes, Suzaku Kururugi! A million times yes! I love you so much!" Lelouch exclaimed, and Suzaku smiled.

Suzaku took out the silver ring, sliding it onto Lelouch's finger, kissing his hand in the process. Suzaku picked Lelouch up bridal style, and placed him on the bed, and they went back to the way they were positioned before. Lelouch all the sudden kissed Suzaku passionately. Suzaku kissed back, and Lelouch pulled away after awhile.

"Are we changing one of our last names?" Suzaku asked, kissing Lelouch's cheek. "Suzaku Vi Britannia." Lelouch said, chuckling. "There's that, or Lelouch Kururugi." Suzaku said, also chuckling.

"I like your last name, Suzaku Vi Britannia sounds better than Lelouch Kururugi." Suzaku said, smiling. Lelouch chuckled, and just kissed him again.

Suzaku and Lelouch had no intention of getting up that day (_and they didn't_). All they did all day was cuddle and kiss, whispering sweet nothings and "I love you's" to each other, happier than ever.

A/N: This is the happiest fanfiction I have _**EVER WRITTEN. **_And the most fluffy. And I hope you enjoyed! Want the wedding and honeymoon? I'll end up doing them most likely. I put the whole last names thing in there XD Please R&R! THANKS!

-Maddie


End file.
